Death By Stoning
Death By Stoning 'is case 4 of Grimsborough 2 (Industrial Area). Plot The victim was a man called Robert Bolkatt (age - unknown). Robert was cornered and had big stones thrown at him. The stones hit his head, knocking him out and eventually killing him. His killer was a Wrestler - Buck Gresthon. Robert Bolkatt was a fan of wrestling, but was disrespectful to Buck Gresthon - saying negative things about his wrestling; example: "Bucky, you weak pathetic man! you call yourself a wrestler, but you always lose!!". Buck stated that Robert was a fan of most of his opponents, and that he was disrespectful to Buck's team. Maxwell Jones stated that everyone has their own choice of which team they support, not Buck's. When Buck went to court, he tried to defend himself. However Judge Hall hated all of his reasons for killing Robert. Judge Hall saw Buck Gresthon as a horrible man, and felt he needed enough punishment for him to release his crime. Buck Gresthon was sentenced to Life in Jail (with no chance for parole), for the 1st degree murder of Robert Bolkatt. Victim * [[Robert Bolkatt|'Robert Bolkatt]]' '(Robert's killer threw large rocks at him until he died) Weapon * Stones ' Killer * [[Buck Gresthon|'Buck Gresthon]]' ' Killer Profile * The Killer is 270 lbs * The Killer is a Man ' * The Killer owns a '''Moped ' * The Killer wears a '''Mask * The Killer has a Nut Allergy _____________________________________________________________________________________ Suspects * 'Ralino Tochaz '- Skull's Gang Member (35) Male, OwnsAMoped, WearsAMask, NutAllergen * 'Craig Daniel '- Mobster (34) Male, OwnsAMoped * 'Lilly Nelsa-Daniel '- Craig's Wife (30) NutAllergen * 'Sid Nelsa '- Bodybuilder (37) NutAllergen, Male, OwnsAMoped, 270lbs * 'Buck Gresthon '- Champion Wrestler (40) NutAllergen, Male, OwnsAMoped, 270lbs, WearsAMask Crime Scenes * 1: Backstreet * 3: Backstreet Bonus (Puzzle) (3/45) stars needed * 2: Robert's Backpack * 4: Wrestling Stadium * 5: Seats * 6: Wrestling Stadium Bonus (Time-Attack) (8/45) stars needed * 7: The Pub * 8: The Bar * 9: The Pub Bonus (Differences) (17/45) stars needed Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Backstreet (Clues: Victim's Body, Backpack) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Results: KillerProfile= Male, 270lbs) * Investigate Robert's Backpack (Result: ID Card, Wallet) * Examine ID Card (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Decode) * Examine Wallet (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) * Analyze Fingerprints (03:00:00) (Result: NewSuspect= Ralino Tochaz) * Question Ralino about wallet (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Craig Daniel) * Talk to Craig Daniel (Cost 1 Star) * Go to Chapter 2 (Cost 2 Stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Wrestling Stadium (Clue: Epipen) *Analyze Epipen (03:00:00) (Result: NewSuspect= Lilly Nelsa) *Talk to Lilly (Cost 1 Star) *Ask Craig about night out (Cost 1 Star) *Ask Ralino about wrestling (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Seats (Clue: Note) *Examine Note (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Fingerprint (03:00:00) *Give note to Craig (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate The Pub (Clues: Cigarette butts, Mask) *Analyze Cigarette Butts (10:00:00) *Examine Mask (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Analyze Mask (04:00:00) *Give mask back to Ralino (Cost 1 Star) *Talk to Lilly (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Sid Nelsa) *Talk to Sid (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Buck Gresthon) *Talk to Buck about victim (Cost 1 Star) *Go to Chapter 3 (Cost 2 Stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate The Pub (Clues: License Plate, Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera (08:00:00) (Results: KillerProfile= NutAllergen) (Result: Ralino is a Nut-Allergen) *Talk to Craig about allergies (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Lilly is a Nut-Allergen, Buck is a Nut-Allergen) *Ask Lilly about Allergies (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Sid is a Nut-Allergen) *Examine License Plate (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Decode) *Analyze License Plate (06:00:00) (Result: KillerProfile= OwnsAMoped) (Results: Ralino owns a Moped, Craig owns a Moped) *Talk to Buck (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Buck owns a Moped) *Talk to Sid (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Sid owns a Moped) *Investigate The Bar (Clues: N/A) *Investigate Backstreet (Clue: Bag of Stones) *Analyze Bag of Stones (06:00:00) (Results: MurderWeapon= Stones, KillerProfile= WearsAMask) *Take Care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars Needed) Additional Investigation: * Lilly really needs help (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate The Bar (Clue: Driving License) * Examine License (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Decode) * Analyze Number (05:00:00) * Give Lilly back her Driving License (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Burger) * Question Ralino (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate Seats (Clue: Surveillance Camera) * Analyze Surveillance Camera (09:00:00) * Bust Skull (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: 6,000 Coins) * Sid wants to talk to you (Cost 1 Star) * Investigate The Pub (Clue: Ripped Card) * Examine Card (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) * Analyze Gym Card (04:00:00) * Retrieve Gym Card (Cost 1 Star) (Reward= Gym Vest) * Go to Next Case (Cost 2 Stars) Trivia *This is the only case in '''The Industrial Area '''where it is free to go to additional investigation